The Story Of Two Guardians
by inuyashaknowitall1223
Summary: I'm not sure if this is in the right catogory but oh well. This has become a collection of oneshots about my characters Toshi and kaito and their adventures. Some of them have Inuyasha characters in them while others do not. Some of the chapters are short
1. Becoming Guardians For The Princesses

Toshi lay on the ground, gasping for breath. Her face was becoming pale and her life was drawing to a close. She would soon die. Kaito watched as his little sister's life grew shorter and shorter. He wished he could help her but he didn't know how. His white hair blew around his head as he watched his sister with his golden eyes. Then he remembered talking to a strange woman earlier that day.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked a young woman who had appeared before him. She had long brown hair and amethyst purple eyes. Her kimono was very exposing and showed a bit too much for Kaito's liking. It had a design of beautiful sakura petals on it and it had a pink obi.

"_My name is Sakura. I am the Lady of Dragons. Kaito, you wish to save your sister don't you?"_

"_How do you know my name? And that I have a sister?" Kaito asked, getting ready to attack her. Sakura glided toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her face very close to his. Kaito tried to push her away but she wouldn't let go._

"_I know a lot about you, young Kaito," she said, caressing his cheek, "But what I know most is you will be mine." Sakura continued to caress his cheek and many other things, which Kaito wasn't enjoying. He used a spell to push her away and she flew over to the other side of the clearing. Sakura hit a tree and stood back up._

"_Aren't we a feisty little demon," she said. Kaito turned his back to her and started to walk away. "When you're sister is dieing later come see me. I'll be waiting for you at The Northern Castle. I can help you save her."_

_Kaito pretended he didn't hear her and walked away from her._

"How could she have known this was going to happen?" Toshi moaned and Kaito placed his hand on her cheek. Toshi opened her eyes slightly.

"What's happening to me big brother? I feel so weak," Toshi almost whispered. Her voice was more high pitched than usual and her breathing was heavy.

"I don't know Toshi. I'm trying to figure it out."

"I can barely breathe. Am I going to die?"

"No. I won't let you die. I promise," he said, assuring her, "I'll be back. I'm going to go get something that should help you." Kaito looked over a young female arctic wolf hanyou that was asleep against a tree. He lifted Toshi and carried her over to the female wolf. He tapped her shoulder and she woke up.

"What s it Kaito?" the girl asked. Kaito handed Toshi to her.

"Watch over Toshi. Don't let anything happen to her, Akia," he said before walking away. Akia stared after him completely confused. She then turned her attention to the dieing child in her arms.

Kaito walked into a clearing just outside the Northern Lord's castle. He looked around for Sakura and she showed up behind him. She turned him around and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Hello there Kaito. What can I do for you?" she asked, seductively.

"How can I save my sister?"

"I don't think I should tell you. I mean, what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm…." Sakura pretended to think for a moment, "I want to kiss you. And you have to at least pretend to like it." She wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kaito opened his mouth to say 'no' to her but then a memory of Toshi when she wasn't sick flashed through his head. He growled slightly before answering her, "Fine. You can kiss me if you will tell me how to save my sister."

Sakura smirked and forcefully kissed Kaito. He wanted so badly to push her away but he didn't. He pretended to enjoy her kiss. When she pulled back from him she let go of him and stepped back.

"With the powers I just gave you, you will be able to save her. You will never grow older and your sister will grow to your age and stop growing. Tell her to have fun being an immortal. And you should have fun being an immortal dragon," Sakura said, flipping her hair and disappearing. Kaito's hair changed from its original snowy white color to midnight black. His eyes became more slanted and made him look like a cold killer. His eyes remained gold. Suddenly his body began to feel like it was being ripped apart and he dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and winced in pain. He shut his eyes and opened them a moment later. His eyes flashed red until they stayed red. His body suddenly changed into that of a dragon. He looked at his new form. He was a white dragon with black fur and a black tail. His eyes went back to their gold color and he flew back to where he had left Akia and Toshi. When he reached it Toshi was fine and Akia was playing with her. Akia heard him land and turned, her smile fading. She backed up with Toshi behind her; not recognizing Kaito. He slowly moved closer to her.

"Stay back, dragon!" Akia yelled at him. Kaito was slightly hurt by her and growled. Akia moved back again but Toshi came out from behind her. She ran up to Kaito, tears in her eyes.

"Big brother!" Toshi yelled as she grabbed onto his snout and pressed her forehead against his head. "Kaito!"

Akia stared at her like she had three heads, "Toshi stay back. That's not Kaito it's a dangerous dragon demon."

"You're wrong Akia. It's Kaito. I know it is," Toshi said back to her. She climbed onto Kaito's back and Kaito's walked over to Akia. He turned so she could see his back.

"He wants you to get on too, Akia. Come on," Toshi said with a smile. She patted the space behind her and Akia slowly climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms around Toshi's waist for support and Toshi held onto Kaito's horns. Kaito rose into the air and flew with them on his back. Akia looked at the ground below them in awe. It was so beautiful. Toshi looked in front of them; seeing what Kaito saw. Kaito flew for a while before stopping in a grassy clearing and setting them down. Toshi and Akia lay back in the grass and looked up at the sky. Kaito transformed himself back into his normal form and lay next to Akia. Toshi fell asleep first and Akia decided to talk to Kaito while she had the chance.

"Kaito?" she asked quietly, sitting up. Kaito propped himself up on his elbow's.

"Yes? What is it Akia?"

"Since when are you a dragon? I thought you and Toshi were celestial demons."

Kaito was silent for a moment. "I became a dragon to save her. That's where I went. I went to just outside the Northern Lord's castle and talked to the Lady of Dragons, Sakura. She transformed me into an immortal dragon and Toshi also became immortal. She just didn't become a dragon."

Akia looked away from him. It seemed like he wasn't the same person anymore. He wasn't the person she had a crush on anymore. Akia turned back to face him and her light blue eyes met up with his golden ones. His eyes were slightly colder than before and she was a bit frightened. She flipped herself over and crawled closer to him. He was still propped up on his elbows and he watched her get closer to him. Akia placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. Kaito was confused at what she was doing but didn't say anything.

"Kaito, you're not the same person anymore. You're not the person…I fell in love with," she said, admitting her feelings for him. Kaito stared at her.

"You fell in love with me?"

Akia blushed and nodded. She hadn't wanted to tell him yet but she had to. Kaito put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her head closer to his. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Akia's eyes widened and her blush increased. Slowly her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned back into the grass again and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Kaito's eyes shot open as they flashed red again.

'Not…again…' he thought. This time, though, he felt different. He didn't feel the pain he felt before; he just felt lust. 'Does my dragon…want her?'

He heard his mother's voice in his mind. "Your dragon side does not control you, my son. You control it. It's your body. You must decide what you want to do. Be strong my son."

The voice disappeared and Kaito tried to stop his dragon side. But his dragon was too powerful and it made a new decision. Instead of taking Akia as his own he would kill her. Kaito's eyes flashed blood red and Kaito quickly let go of Akia. Akia broke the kiss and looked at him. When she saw his eyes flash blood red she got scared but his eyes paralyzed her. Kaito placed his one hand at her stomach and the other stayed at his side.

"Kaito…don't…" she whispered. Kaito's claws extended through Akia's stomach; her blood falling on his haori. His claws retracted and Akia's lifeless body slumped against his. Her eyes held no life and her blood flowed out of her body onto Kaito's body. He regained control of himself to see her lying against him, dead. Kaito pushed her body off of his and backed away; his facial expression expressing pure fright. He stood up and walked over to a tree. He leaned against the tree and panted. His legs shook and he fell to the ground still panting.

"I can't believe I just killed Akia," he said to himself, his eyes wide. His entire body was now shaking in fear. He turned to check on Toshi but the first thing he saw was Akia's body. He quickly looked over her at Toshi, who stirred in her sleep. He got up and walked over to her. He picked her up even though he was covered in blood. Toshi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Kaito.

"Kai-kai?" she asked, "What's wrong?" She turned to see Akia's lifeless body and she shrieked. She looked back at her brother and saw the blood on his clothes and on his hand.

"You killed Akia? How could you big brother?" she asked frantically.

"I didn't mean to," he said. 'I can't tell her my dragon side killed her or she'll be afraid of me. Tell her a lie.' "After you two fell asleep I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. Then I heard someone walking around the camp. I thought it was a demon that wanted to harm us so when it got close enough to me I shot up and extended my claws through it's stomach. When I realized it was Akia I almost wanted to kill myself for making such a terrible mistake," he said looking away from her, his eyes closed. Toshi believed him and hugged him.

"You didn't mean it big brother. I'm sure, wherever she is; she understands that it was an accident."

"Yes," he said. He tried not to make eye contact with Toshi for fear that his eyes would tell her the truth. He stood up and started walking away. Then he sat Toshi down near a tree and walked over next to Akia. He dug a hole next to her body and gently laid her body inside it. He filled in the grave and put a marker on it.

"Can we come back an visit her?" Toshi asked, taking her brother's bloody and dirty hand. Kaito looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes we can. I promise I'll bring you back to see her. I know somewhere we can go," he said, transforming into a dragon. Toshi climbed on his back and he flew to the Northern Castle. He landed in front of it and went to the front gate. Two guards were standing there and they seemed to be a male tiger demon and a female panther demon.

"We are Daisuke the tiger and Naoko the panther. Who are you? And what business do you have at the Northern Lands?" the tiger, Daisuke, asked.

"We are Kaito and Toshi. We have no official business here but we were wondering if we could stay here and serve the Lord," Kaito answered. Daisuke and Naoko laughed.

"As if the Lord would want servants like you two. You're merely children," Naoko replied. The Lady of the Northern Lands, Naomi, was walking by and heard Kaito's request. She saw that both Kaito and Toshi looked like very brave children who had been through a lot. She took pity on them and walked toward the gate.

"Lord Katashi might not want them as servants but they seem like they could help me," Lady Naomi interjected, Daisuke and Naoko both bowed low to their lady and stopped laughing. "Let them in," she said to Naoko. Naoko nodded and let Kaito and Toshi in.

"Let's get you two cleaned up," Lady Naomi said with a kind smile. She led them to the hot springs within the castle and cleaned both of them up. She had a young servant girl named Keya get them some fresh clothes. Toshi put on the white undershirt and thin white pants they gave her and then put of the purple haori and purple hakama. She tied her hair up with a purple hair band and left some hanging in her face. She wrapped the black obi she was given around her waist. She slid her feet into the sandals they gave her and walked out of the room to wait with Naomi for Kaito. Kaito slid the black undershirt on and the black pants he was given. He placed the white haori over the black undershirt and wrapped the red obi around his waist. He also slid into the sandals he was given and walked out to where Naomi and Toshi were waiting.

"You look so handsome Kaito," Toshi said with a smile. Naomi also smiled at him.

"Aren't your parents looking for you two?" Lady Naomi asked. Toshi lowered her head and Kaito put his hand on her shoulder.

"Our parents have passed on. We have nowhere to live," Kaito answered. Naomi slightly lowered her head.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you stay here and my husband and I will raise you? We have no children of our own."

"Can we Kaito?" Toshi asked, looking up at her brother. Kaito nodded.

"Then you shouldn't call us Lord Katashi and Lady Naomi anymore. Just call us mother and father."

Toshi grabbed onto her new mother's leg, "Mommy."

Kaito slightly smiled at his little sister and new mother. He knew this wouldn't last forever though. She would eventually have a child and they would become servants. He mentally shook his head and decided to concentrate on the moment instead of the future.

Naomi lay on her bed. She was going into labor with her first child. Lord Katashi was not there for his mate but Kaito was there for his mother. Toshi was now as old as her brother and she was next to her mother. Kaito stood outside of the room because men are not allowed in the birthing room. Toshi came out and tapped Kaito's shoulder. He turned his head to face her.

"Lady Naomi would like to see you," Toshi said quietly. Kaito nodded and went into the room. He walked over to the bed where Lady Naomi was and kneeled next to it.

Lady Naomi had her new baby girl in her arms, "Kaito, you are going to be Sadako's guardian. Alright?"

Kaito was silent and answered with a nod. Lady Naomi handed Sadako to Kaito and he held her. She opened her tiny silver eyes and titled her head at him. Kaito merely looked down at her with his steely eyes. Sadako then fell asleep and he gave her back to her mother. He stood up, left the birthing room and returned to his own room. He sat on the side of his bed and rested his arm on his knee, which was supporting his head. His black hair flowed slightly in front of him but it didn't bother him. He wondered if she would have any other children. Toshi would most likely become the new child's protector and he would stay with Sadako. Little did he know, he was wrong.

Once again Kaito was outside the birthing room door. The Lord had been killed in a battle a month earlier and Toshi was with the Lady. Kaito wasn't alone at the door this time though. A female fox demon was with him and was holding Sadako. Her name was, apparently, Amaya and she had an older sister, Nanashi, who was somewhere else in the castle. Amaya was only a year younger than Kaito and quite beautiful. Kaito might have liked Amaya if he didn't already like another servant. The servant that they met when they had first come to the castle; Keya. Just one thing kept them from being together; a law that forbade servants and/or guardians to be together. He promised himself they would be together no matter what. She reminded him so much of Akia it kind of hurt. He hoped she wouldn't meet Akia's fate though. He didn't want to have to experience that again. He sighed and felt Toshi tap his shoulder like last time. She didn't need to tell him what to do and they switched places. Kaito kneeled next to the lady's bed.

"Kaito. You're sister will take over with Sadako. I want you to be Masako's guardian," Naomi said weakly, handing Masako to Kaito, "I am not long for this world, Kaito. I want you and Toshi to take my daughters to the human realm on the other side of the forbidden well. Give them the appearance of human babies and leave them with a human family. They no longer have a father and they will soon no longer have a mother. I want them to be safe. Stay here and watch over the castle. Stay out of their lives and live here and the Lord and Lady. Promise me you will Kaito."

A tear fell down Kaito's cheek as he answered her, "I promise my lady." She put her palm to his cheek and her eyes slowly closed. Her hand dropped from his face down onto the bed. Her body became still and her face grew slightly pale. Kaito held Masako close to him and placed the lady's hands on her stomach. He stood up and a few more tears fell and he left the room. Amaya handed Sadako to Toshi and left. Kaito also handed Masako to Toshi and ran off the balcony; transforming as he did so. He waited for Toshi to get on his back and when she did he headed for the forbidden well. He went into it and, when they were on the other side, he gave himself, Toshi and the princesses human appearances. He took Masako and Toshi kept Sadako. They choose a house with a human couple that had no children. Kaito made a fake note and left it with them. Toshi rang the doorbell and they hid in the darkness. They watched as a young woman with black hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Teijo come quickly!" she called to her husband. A man with black hair and blue eyes appeared behind his wife.

"What is it Oki?" he asked, scratching his head. Then he noticed the two girls. The woman, Oki, picked up Sadako and the man, Teijo, picked up Masako. They went inside their house and Toshi and Kaito headed back for the well.

"What are we supposed to do now Kaito?" Toshi asked. She sat on the side of the well and looked at her brother. Kaito was silent for a moment.

"We'll do what Lady Naomi instructed us to do; rule the Northern Lands as the Lord and Lady."

"Will we be able to do it?" Toshi asked quietly.

"If we believe we can. We'll bring the princesses back someday. But until then we'll rule the lands," he said, jumping into the well with Toshi.

"I hope that doesn't take too long," Toshi replied. She climbed onto dragon Kaito's back and they went back to the castle.

How'd you like it? If you didn't like it then don't review.


	2. Keito's 'Pets'

Kaito's 'Pets' 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Spirited Away (which these are slightly based off of) but I do own any OCs that appear in these one-shots (unless I say they aren't mine).**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat in her throne like chair with Kaito at her right side and a boy named Tetsuo at her left side. Kaito looked about 15 though he was probably at least 100 years old while Tetsuo looked 18 and was at least 125 years old. Sakura shifted in her throne over to Tetsuo's side. Tetsuo leaned his head down to hers.

"Where are my sister and her abominations of daughters?" Sakura whispered to Tetsuo.

"I'm not sure my lady," he whispered back. "What do you need them for?" he asked aloud. Kaito stiffened slightly and Tetsuo noticed.

"Kaito needs a new pet and you do too. You will both choose which of her girls you want."

"Yes Lady Sakura," they said in unison as they bowed to her. Emi and her daughters, Saranee and Suzuki, were outside the door. Emi had long brown hair like her sister but her eyes were pink instead of purple. Her daughter Saranee had medium length brown hair that she always tied back and she had blue eyes. Suzuki had brown hair as well but it was only shoulder length and her eyes were pink. Saranee was shy and kind while Suzuki was stubborn and cocky. Even though they were twins they were opposites. Emi gulped when she heard her sister.

"Mom? What will we have to do as 'pets'?" Saranee asked, tugging on her mother's kimono's sleeve. Suzuki crossed her arms.

"You don't know anything, do you Sara?" Suzuki asked, using her sister's nickname. Saranee didn't listen to her and kept her gaze on her mother. Emi slowly looked down at her daughter.

"You'll have to do whatever your master tells you. I'm hoping that Kaito will pick you, since he doesn't treat pets like people instead of slaves," Emi told her. Saranee also hoped Kaito would choose her. Emi walked into Sakura's throne room and the kneeled in front of her.

"Kaito, I give you first choice. Do you want Saranee or Suzuki?"

Kaito looked back ad forth between them and pointed to one, "I want her."

Sakura waved her hand and another man pushed her p to Kaito. She tripped and fell into Kaito's arms.

"Keh. Fine then I get her," Tetsuo said, pointing to the other. Saranee sighed in relief; Kaito had chosen her and Suzuki was put with Tetsuo. Saranee and Suzuki wrote their names on the pieces of paper they were given. Sakura took the papers and gave them new names She turned to Saranee first.

"From now on your name is Sara. Do you understand?" Sakura asked. Sara nodded and answered with a quiet, "Yes mam."

"And you…" Sakura said, turning to Suzuki, "…are now Suzu. Understand?"

"Yes my lady," Suzu replied. Tetsuo quickly pulled Suzu away after she got her new name.

"Come on pet. We're gonna have some fun" he said, smirking. Suzu looked back at Kaito and Sara and Sara clung to Kaito's arm. She hoped Kaito wouldn't do the same thing with her. Once Tetsuo left the room, Emi left the room as well with tears in her eyes. Sakura then looked over at Kaito.

"Aren't you going to go have fun with your new pet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaito shook his head.

"I don't want to, my lady," he said calmly. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned away. Kaito started walking and Sara followed him. Kaito took her outside and away from Sakura's castle. Once they were far enough he stopped and grabbed Sara's arms.

"Ow. Please don't hurt me," Sara pleaded. Kaito was hurt. Did she really think he was going to do anything to her? He let go of her arms and she looked at him.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, let alone hurt you. I know what it's like to be a pet so I'm not gonna force that responsibility on you as well," he said softly.

"But won't you get in trouble?" Sara asked. Kaito shook his head and explained why he wouldn't. Sara felt safe with her new 'Master' and she trusted him. She didn't know that later she would have to deal sharing him.

XXXXXX

About a month later Tetsuo fell ill and died. Suzu was without a master and no man woud take her. Sara prayed someone would want her sister, else she would be disposed of. None of the other men wanted her because she was used. Suzu was standing next to Sakura, hoping someone would come for her before Sakura killed her. Kaito and Sara were on the other side of her. Kaito and Sara had created a telepathic link between themselves.

_Let go of my arm Sara. _He told her through their connection. Sara did as he told her and he walked down in front of Sakura. He bowed before her.

"What is it Kaito?"

'I would like to request Suzu be my second pet," he said, looking straight into Sakura's eyes. Sakura was shocked at his request but thought about it. She chose her answer.

"Fine. You may have her," sakura said, getting up. She make Suzu stand up and pushed her into Kaito. Kaito caught her and called Sara down. Sakura flipped her hair out of her face and went to her room. Sara and Suzu both clung to Kaito's arms and he became both of their 'Master'.

XXXXXXX 

**Short but whatever. Don't review if you didn't like it.**


	3. Helping Saki

Helping Saki 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Spirited Away (which these are slightly based off of) but I do own any OCs that appear in these one-shots except Masako.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A young demon girl with purple hair sat with her head in her knees, crying. She was trapped within the dragon world and stuck as a servant for Lady Sakura. She was too young to become a pet, which was a good thing, but Lady Sakura gave her very hard tasks and so she cried nightly and sometimes during the day. She also cried because she couldn't remember her name. Lady Sakura had told her if she could remember her name, she would set her free. But so far it was a mystery to her. While she was crying she didn't notice someone was standing next to her.

"Is something wrong Aki?" the person asked. Aki looked up to see it was Master Kaito. She wiped the tears from her eyes and kneeled in front of him.

"Yes master. I can not remember my name and the tasks I receive for Lady Sakura are very difficult," Aki answered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kaito sat down next to her and she pulled her legs up again; making sure not to look at him. A sad smile adorned Kaito's face as he reached into his kimono and pulled something out; it was a small package. He unwrapped it and gave her the clothes that were on top. Aki grabbed them and held them close to her.

"How did you get my clothes back?"

"That's not important,' he said, shaking his head and handing her a piece of food, "Please eat this. It will help you get back your strength."

Aki took it and ate it; tears still rolling down her face. Once she swallowed it she turned back to Kaito.

"I wish I could remember my name and leave this place. I want to go back to my mom and dad," she said, frowning. Kaito took pity on her and told her to change into her normal clothes. She did but was still confused.

"Why did you want me to change? And why are we going to where the barrier ends?" Aki asked as she walked behind Kaito.

Without facing her he answered, "You'll see when we get there."

Once the reached the end of the barrier they both stopped.

"You don't expect me to go through the barrier do you?" she asked. Kaito nodded. "But I can't go through it. I'm not allowed to leave until I remember my name."

"That's why I'm going to tell it to you; so you can leave," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes slightly widen at what he said. Was he really going to tell her her name?

"You're name is Saki. Now I want you to go back to your family and never return here. Understand?" he asked, pushing her out of the barrier. Saki turned to face him on the other side of the barrier.

"I understand Master Kaito," she said, bowing a final time. She then ran off to find her parents.

XXXXXXXX 

**I think that's the shortest one so far. Oh well. Please review only if you liked it.**


	4. Toshi and Yuka Meet Sango

Toshi and Yuka meet Sango 

**Disclaimer: See other chapters for first part of disclaimer. I don't own Sango. Rumiko Takahashi owns her. And I do not own Yuka. My brother owns her.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Toshi! Hurry up!" Yuka called to her friend. Toshi didn't really want to go to the village but Yuka was making her. She was glad Keya, a servant at the castle, was watching over the place. They finally reached the outskirts of the village they saw a demon slayer sitting under a tree.

"She's pretty. Let's go talk to her," Yuka said as she started toward her. Toshi grabbed her arm.

"Are you mental? She's a demon slayer. She'll kill us," Toshi told her stubborn friend. Yuka pulled her arm out of Toshi's grasp and ran over to the demon slayer. "Idiot," Toshi mumbled, running after Yuka. Yuka managed to get close to the female demon slayer and was about to wake her up. Toshi managed to get over to her but was too late to stop her waking of the demon slayer. The woman moaned and opened her eyes. She yawned and seemed fine until she noticed Toshi and Yuka.

"If you two are demons then why haven't you attacked me yet?' she questioned. Yuka laughed.

"Because we aren't evil demons. I'm Yuka, a sparrow demon, and this is Toshi, a celestial demon," Yuka said with a smile.

"What's your name?" Toshi asked.

The woman blinked, "Oh my name is Sango. Hello Yuka and Toshi."

Yuka turned to Toshi, "See? I told you she was nice."

"I guess you were right. So Miss Sango, are you a good demon slayer?"

"I am pretty good."

"Could you show us?" Yuka asked. Sango didn't think it would hurt so she stood up. She stood away from Toshi and Yuka and threw her hiraikotsu (sp?). Toshi and Yuka watched as she gracefully threw and caught it. They clapped for her and she smiled.

"You two are really nice. You two should meet my—" Sango began. But she was cut off when a giant bear demon rose up from the forest. It's eyes narrowed at Sango.

"You two stay back!" Sango commanded, "I'll take care of this demon. Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as she threw it. It cut off the demons arm and they moved back. But the bear wasn't down yet. It used its claw to knock off her boomerangs direction and knocked her off balance. Yuka, who wasn't much of a fighter, gasped and froze. Toshi, however, ran in front of Sango and blocked the bear's next attack; giving Sango enough time to retrieve her hiraikotsu. Sango threw it again and Toshi used one of her attacks, which ended up defeating the bear. Some of the villagers had gathered behind them and were cheering for them along with Yuka. After the villagers had returned to their huts it was very dark and Toshi and Yuka had to leave.

"I'm sorry Sango but we have to leave for now," Yuka said, bowing her head.

"Maybe you can come visit sometime," Sango offered.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard or too much trouble," Toshi added. Yuka's head shot up and she hugged Sango.

"We'll see you later Sango," Yuka said, smiling. She then ran and transformed into a bird, flying toward the castle. Toshi said goodbye to Sango and ran back to the castle. Sango changed out of her demon slaying clothes and into her normal clothes and headed back to the village.


	5. Challenging Raven

Challenging Raven 

**Disclaimer: Check the other chapters for better disclaimer. I do own Raven.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sara walked with her new friend, Mari, trying to find Kaito. They found Kaito asleep under a sakura tree and woke him up. Kaito looked a bit pissed but didn't ell at them.

"What is it you two?" he asked, groggily.

"I think you're the only one who can help me. I want you to fight Raven," Mari spit out. Kaito jumped up.

"Raven? Are you crazy?" Kaito asked. You see Raven is Sakura's only daughter. She has raven black hair with black tips and red eyes. Since Raven is Sakura's daughter it wouldn't be wise to challenge.

"I know you want to master. You say it all the time. Now's your chance," Sara said, blowing. Kaito had to admit, he did want to fight her but he didn't want to get into trouble. The two girls looked at him with wide eyes and he sighed.

"Fine. I'll challenge her. What should I ask for as my prize?" he asked Sara and Mari. They both thought ad decided.

"I want to know my name," Mari said.

"And Suzu and I want to be able to see our mother," Sara added. They were pretty simple requests.

"Where is Raven?"

"She's this way. Come on!" Mari and Sara said. Both of them pulled him to a clearing where Raven was. When she heard them she turned, her red eyes piercing them. Kaito approached her and she stood up.

"What is it Young master Kaito?" she asked. Raven's voice was smooth like velvet.

Kaito looked at the girls then looked back at Raven, "I challenge you!"

Raven looked stunned but accepted, "Alright Kaito. What do you want if you win?"

"I want you to tell Mari her real name and allow Sara and Suzu to be able to see their mother."

"Alright Kaito. And If I win I want your sash since it's so special to you."

Without a second thought Kaito answered her, "Fine. You can fight in any form you wish; dragon or human. No magic or cheating or you lose. The loser is the other person that can no longer fight or they forfeit."

Raven nodded at the rules he had set and changed into her dragon form. She was a brown dragon with black fur and red eyes. Kaito also changed into his dragon form. He was a grayish-white dragon with black fur and gold eyes. Mari announced when the challenge began and Raven attacked Kaito first. Mari and Sara made sure to stay out of the way of the raging dragons. Kaito bit Raven's neck so in return she cut his face with her tail. They bit and scratched and hit each other with their tails. Soon they were both severely cut up and were breathing heavily. They faced each other, hoping the other would collapse until one of them did. Raven collapsed and her body turned back into her human form. Kaito changed back and fell to his knees once he was human again. Raven sat up a couple minutes later.

"Ok Kaito. You've won,' she turned to Mari and Sara, "You're real name is Sumariko now leave. And you and your sister are allowed to see your mother."

Raven collapsed again and Sumariko ran out of the barrier and back to her mother. Sara went and got Suzu and they went to see their mother. Kaito, however, was too injured to move. He stayed on his knees and watched Raven as she slept. Soon Raven's body had healed itself and she got up. Kaito was still seriously hurt. Raven took pity on him, something she rarely did, and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek and all of his wounds healed. She got up to leave but Kaito stopped her. He untied his blood red sash from around his waist and tied it around hers.

"It's a 'thank you' gift. I have another one back in my room so you can keep that one," he said. He smiled and walked away from Raven. Raven looked at the sash and, for once in her life, smiled. She then went back to her room and tried to get some rest.

XXXXXXXX 

**Sorry the fight was really crappy.**


End file.
